United by a Child
by Karen6
Summary: An old mistake haunts two lovers. One had run away; one had pushed her away. But, can this mistake unite the two back together? Will they look into each other's eyes and see all that's left? Can this child make any difference? (beginning- Journey) CH 7 UP
1. Home, Sweet Home

United by a Child Chapter 1: Home, Sweet Home 

The young blonde haired girl, Megan Mathews, sat in front of the over stuffed couch where her mom was sitting. She was playing with her Skipper Barbie doll, making high-pitched voices talking about fashion and such. Megan's mother, Courtney Mathews, was watching her daughter, her eyes sparkling slightly as she combed her daughter's hair up into a ponytail. 

Courtney was a single parent, getting pregnant out of wedlock only three years ago. She had fled the only place she could have ever called home, leaving no trace of where she went. She had expected her overprotective brother to track her down eventually, but he never did.

She hadn't seen anyone from Port Charles since that night. That night she left. That night she found out she was pregnant.

****

Jason Morgan walked into Kelly's for cup of coffee. Once he had found himself a seat, he noticed a piece of paper stuck to his shoe. He removed it from his shoe. He sighed. It was only an old flier for a missing person, but this person in particular caught his attention; and he looked closer and he recognized this person.

He crumpled up the sign, not wanting to have the memories about the blonde return to him- especially now. He forced his mind to concentrate on the low, soft music playing in the background of Kelly's. He wouldn't think of Courtney. At least if he could help it.

****

_Why am I here? _Thoughts raced through Courtney's head as she held her daughter, asleep in her arms, boarding off an airplane at the Port Charles airport. She left all these old memories here, and she never wanted to feel the pain she had here ever again.  

_There's nothing for me here. I left a long time ago and promised never to come back, but look at me now. I'm back, right back where I started._

She quickly picked up her and Megan's very small amount of luggage and hauled them a cab. She settled down in the back seat, hugging Megan closer to her.

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked. Courtney looked up away from Megan. She paused, smiling, before she answered,

"Kelly's restaurant, please." 

****

As the cab drove down the familiar streets of Port Charles, Courtney stared out the window with a dreamy look upon her face. Nothing had changed, but, then again, nothing ever did; and Courtney liked it that way. It seemed like only a few seconds of a drive, but the driver stopped in front of the familiar restaurant and said,

"Here you are, ma'am." He asked for his fare, and she paid him with the very little money she had at hand.

The cold wind blew, howling madly, and Courtney heard the cab drive off behind her. Megan began to wake up, and she asked

"Where are we, Mommy?" She began to suck on her thumb.

"Don't suck your thumb, honey," Courtney said gently, as she pulled Megan's thumb out of her mouth. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Uh huh," Megan answered, smiling a little now revealing baby teeth.

"Let's go in and get something to eat, okay?" 

Courtney walked up to the door, and, as she pulled the door open, all the old feelings, memories, and her old life rushed back into her body. She was the younger Courtney Mathews, not a mother, just a half-sister to a mobster, and she was in love.

****

Jason stared into his half filled mug of coffee. He sat at his normal table, alone like always, a newspaper in front of him. He gulped down another sip of the meek drink and began to read a new article.

It was late now, and many of the customers had gone home; he was one of the few that were still there. The door opened behind him, but he didn't bother to look up because it was probably only another man in town for business. 

A woman with blonde hair walked by him with a child in her arms. 

****

Courtney was relieved to see that Elizabeth wasn't working this shift, if she was still working here at all. She sat Megan down at a table near the front, and she took a seat across from her.

"What can I get you two?" a waitress asked, smiling especially wide at Megan.

"I'll just have a mug of coffee," Courtney replied. "What do you want, sweetie?" 

"Can I have a hamburger?" Megan asked, suddenly growing shy.

"Of course you can," said the waitress as she scribbled down the order. "Cup of coffee and a hamburger. Is that all?"

"Yes, thanks." 

Courtney fiddled with the sweet-and-low packet as she looked around the restaurant. The same place. Maybe a new coat of paint here or there, but it was just as she remembered. It was home.

She began to pull of her coat and the coat of her daughter, starting to examine the other people here at this hour. 

She saw two business people seated in the back, both talking very rapidly on their cell phones sipping their coffee occasionally to refuel their voice. Her eyes also spotted a woman sitting alone, sipping tea. She reminded her of the younger version of herself: not sure what she wanted out of life yet and still yearning for her own soul mate.  

Then her eyes traveled to a young man, sipping coffee and reading his paper, also alone. The man had short brown hair and was wearing a black leather jacket, but that was all she could see.

"Here's your coffee and your burger. Do you want any ketchup with that?"

****

"Sure. We'll take some ketchup, right Megan?" a familiar voice said behind Jason. Jason eyes flew up from his newspaper. That voice was extremely familiar. It sounded exactly like….

He turned around, mentally convincing himself that it couldn't be, that it was impossible.

It was. 

He lost the feeling in his hands, and he tried to say something, but he couldn't.

Courtney Mathews, who was supposed to be missing and dead, was sitting behind him, in Kelly's with a kid.

_Living my life in the slow hell._

_Different girl every night at the hotel._

_I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days._

_Been filling up on cocaine and whiskey._

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me._

_Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways._

_I put your picture away._

_Sat down and cried today._

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her._

_I put your picture away,_

_Sat down and cried today._

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her._

_I called you last night at the hotel._

_Everyone knows, but they won't tell._

_But their half of a smiles tell me something just ain't right._

_I've been waiting on you for a long time._

_Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine. _

_I ain't heard from you in three damn nights._

_I put your picture away._

_I wonder where you've been._

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

_I put your picture away._

_I wonder where you've been._

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him._

_I saw yesterday with an old friend._

_It was the same old same, "How have you been?"_

_Since you've been gone, my world's been dark and gray._

_You reminded me of brightened days._

_I hoped you were coming home to stay._

_I ways headed to the church,_

_I was off to drink you away._

_I thought about you for a long time._

_Can't seem to get you off my mind._

_I can't stand why we living life this way._

_I found your picture today._

_I swear I'll change my ways._

_I just called to say, "I want to come back home."_

_I found your picture today._

_I swear I'll change my ways._

_I just called to say, "I want to come back home._

_I just called to say, "I love you. Come back home."_

_"Picture" Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow_

**A/N** Okay, this was written out of boredom, so let me know if it was good or not. If I get enough interest by reviews, I will continue it. I also enjoy lengthy reviews, so do not hesitate to write one!


	2. Flashbacks Part I

Chapter 2: Flashbacks 

"Here's your ketchup," the waitress said, handing over the bottle. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks," Courtney said, squirting Megan some Ketchup on her burger. 

"You all enjoy your meal."

Courtney snapped the lid back on the ketchup and watched Megan eat her meal. She brushed a strand of dirty blonde hair out of Megan's eyes. 

Why was she back here?

****

Behind Courtney, Jason stared at her, mouth aghast. 

_Courtney Mathews was in the same room as he was. _He kept repeating the sentence inside his head, trying to confirm it to his brain, but it wouldn't click. It was too impossible.

"Nothing is impossible, Jason," Courtney cooed. "You just have to believe in faith. . . and love."

He shook the memory off and turned away, thinking that she was just another illusion like the ones he had before. But he'd turn around again and see exactly what he had seen before. 

He practically had to force himself to leave Kelly's once he finished his coffee. Half of him wanted to run far, far away and never see Courtney again, but the other half yearned to go up to her and just see her again. To touch her skin, hear her voice, look into those deep, blue eyes, to taste her lips.

Silently, he made his way home.

****

Courtney left Kelly's after a while. She and Megan went to a very cheap motel to spend the night. She walked past the doors of the motel, looking for the room 9C.

She reached the door. It was painted green, with chips of paint coming off, and the tarnished, metal 9 was half fallen off.

The inside of the room wasn't much better. There was a full sized bed in the middle, with gray, scratch sheets pulled over it. The walls were painted an off rose, white color. The bathroom consisted of a rusted sink, a toilet, and a shower with the showerhead rusted, spurting out water that didn't seem sanitary at all.

Courtney tucked Megan in since it was well past the time she usually went to bed. Once Megan was asleep, she walked out the sliding glass door to the small concrete porch and just stared up at the night sky. 

She felt like calling someone on the phone, just striking up a casual conversation, but saying that you never really died, just ran away, had nothing casual about it. (It also didn't help that the phone was unusable inside.)

She had fled Port Charles and the people she loved; she had run away, she knew it, and she suspected that everyone else thought that. She had been scared, and she didn't know what to do or where she could turn.

Courtney paced up and down by her bedroom, slightly trembling out of nervousness. Behind her, the door opened, and someone walked in. 

_"Jason," Courtney breathed. "How did it go?"_

_Jason didn't reply; he only shut the door behind him. He looked up at Courtney, and Courtney could tell that his meeting with Sonny didn't go as the two of them had wanted._

_"What happened?" she asked quietly._

_"Courtney, I can't see you anymore. I can't do this."_

_Courtney felt as if all the air had been punched out of her. She slowly caught her breath and gulped. "What?"_

_"I can't see you anymore," Jason repeated. "I was an idiot before, it's too dangerous for you to be with me."_

_"Jason, whether it would be dangerous or not, it is my decision to make, and nothing Sonny could have told you can change the feelings that I have for you. Jason, I-"_

_"Courtney, just stop. You have to stop. This has to stop. We have to stop."_

_"But, Jason-" Courtney stared, but Jason cut her off again._

_"Nothing you can say will change my mind about my decision. You can make something more of your life, and you don't need me to do so." _

_"Yes I do," Courtney stated as she walked toward Jason. "I love you."_

_Their faces were inches apart, as they had been before, but Jason forced himself not to look into her eyes or feel his soft breath on his neck. Her forced himself to stay away. Would he have to keep doing this? Would he always have to pretend?_

_"Isn't that enough?" Courtney asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes._

_Jason shook his head, swallowing and knowing that he was about to shatter Courtney's heart into pieces. _

_"It isn't."_

_The tears that had been held back now freely began to flow down Courtney's cheeks, but Jason stayed emotionless- he had to pretend not to feel the pain._

_"Good-bye, Courtney," he said finally._

_ He opened the door and left, for good. Courtney broke down, crying hysterically. Jason leaned up against the door. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. But he had to. He had to do it for Courtney._

_Inside he could hear Courtney sobbing,_

_"Come back.  Jason, come back."_

Courtney shook the memory off. She thought of that time often. After that "encounter" she had seen him a few times around Kelly's looking for Carly or when she went over to baby-sit Michael one time, but his last words to her- "Good-bye, Courtney."- repeated over and over in Courtney's head for days after he left. Courtney was oblivious to the tears that were running down her face now. Another flashback came back into focus.

_Courtney flung the door of Sonny's penthouse open and stormed inside, boiling with rage. She found Sonny sitting on the couch, scanning some papers. He hear his door bang open, and he greeted Courtney with a expression of surprise._

_"Courtney. . ."_

_"Who the hell do you think you are?" Courtney spoke through gritted teeth. "Who gave you the right to tell people who they can and can't be with?"_

_Sonny knew what she was talking about instantly. _

_"Courtney," he said calmly, "contrary to what you think, I did not tell Jason to leave you."_

"Then how did you know, Sonny? How do you know that is what I was talking about?" Courtney's eyes seemed to be bunring, on fire. She never felt so angry toward anyone.

"Jason came over here to face you instead of slinking away like a coward, but you shot him down- don't deny it, I know you did. God, you are such a hypocrite! You are the one who leads a dangerous life, and you brought Jason into it. So, if I ever get killed, you would have just blamed Jason instead of yourself. Sonny, face it, I am known as your sister, not Jason's mistress that just waits for him at home for sex."

_Sonny didn't deny anything Courtney said. "Courtney, Jason was only doing what was best for you. You think that you are living in some fairy tale world with him where no one can get hurt, but you have not ever experienced the pain you feel when someone you love dies."_

_"Cry me a river, Sonny," Courtney whispered in a deadly voice. "Because I really don't give a damn what you do anymore. You've only screwed yourself."_

_Courtney stomped back out into the hall, and she saw Jason standing outside his door. Though she wanted to fling herself into his arms, she held back just he had done before. She shot him a cold look of pure venom because she was infuriated from her conversation with Sonny. _

_"Good luck with your boss in there," she said and left._

Courtney brushed this memory off too. It was painful to think about Jason, and it was even worse to think about what she did to relieve her pain.

To relieve her anguish, Courtney had gone to a bar that night and had a myriad of drinks. The entire night was a blur to her, but the next morning wasn't. It was crystal clear.

_The sun shone through the open window, and Courtney winced at the brightness even though her eyes were closed. Her head thumped in pain as the memories of the night before washed over her._

_She remembered drinking a lot.  She turned on her side but ran into a something, or rather someone._

_Her eyes flew open, and she found herself right in bed with the last person she wanted to be with, Ric._

_"Oh God," she whispered and slowly moved backward, clutching the sheets to her protectively. _

_She grabbed a white robe from a chair and wrapped it around herself, climbing out of bed. She retrieved her clothes, which were strewn around the room and ran into the bathroom to get dressed._

Once clothed, she crept back out into the room, preparing to leave. She was halfway to the door when, 

_"Where do you think you are going?"_

_Courtney stopped in her tracks and turned around and saw Ric sitting up in bed, fully awake. _

_"I am going home," she mumbled._

_"Without saying good-bye?" Ric asked smugly._

_"I would never say good bye to a man who raped me."_

"What?" Ric retorted, appalled at the very idea. "If you don't remember, which you probably can't, the both of us had sex."

_"I was drunk, and you took advantage of my state."_

_"We were both drunk," he added, "And obviously not thinking."_

_"If we were both drunk and made this mistake, why would you care if I stayed or left?"_

_"You know, I want you to leave now, so go."_

_Courtney didn't need to be told twice. She left immediately. _

Courtney walked back inside. She had enough flashbacks for the day.

**A/N** The flashbacks may have seemed fast moving feeling wise, but I wanted you just to get a little background of where this story is taking place. Please review and let me know what you think. You can also e-mail me at KuteKaren66@alltel.net or instant message at AngryMob17


	3. Flashbacks Part II

(Note: I put the last part of the former chapter 2 in here for length purposes. I have changed some things, but I also added as well.)

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks- Part II**

Jason walked into his penthouse and collapsed into a chair. He reviewed what he had just seen: Courtney Mathews, a dead and former missing woman, had been sitting in Kelly's- with a kid- and acting normally. 

What had happened to her? He knew he should have gone looking for her, especially if she really was alive. Was she kidnapped? Was she tortured? Was this his entire fault?

Self consciously, he knew the answer to his last question, but he wouldn't allow himself to admit the answer yet. 

_Jason trudged over to his door, exhausted and ready to collapse into a fitful sleep when Sonny came inside, clearing his throat to make himself noticed. Jason looked up dryly._

_"We have a problem, Jason," Sonny said bluntly._

_Another problem. What's new?_

_"What is it? Is Faith up to something again? I thought we took care of her."_

_"No, no," Sonny shook his head. "It's not Faith, at least I don't think so. My sister- Courtney is missing."_

_Jason's eyes flashed; that was the last thing he was expecting that had gone wrong._

_"What?"_

_Sonny shrugged. "I'm not too sure either. No one has seen her for two days now, and according to Elizabeth, she never went to work, and she never went home either."_

_"Well, is she been kidnapped?"_

_"I don't know. I haven't gotten anything from anyone about her. The police are starting a search for her finally, but nothing has been found yet."_

_"Do you want me to try and find her?" Jason asked. Sonny stared blankly at him, giving a small sarcastic laugh._

_"No," he said firmly. "That is the last thing I want you to do."_

"What if she has been kidnapped then?" 

_"I'll get someone else to find her, and besides, we have no reason to think that she was kidnapped. For all we know, she just went on an unvoiced vacation."_

Jason wasn't liking the sound of this. "So you can just live knowing that Courtney could be getting murdered this very second?"

_"I know my sister, and I know my enemies. Neither of them would fit into this situation of Courtney being kidnapped. She probably just left Port Charles for some reason, and I actually think she made the right decision. Now you can stop worrying about her and get back to your job, right?"_

Sonny walked off. 

_"Right," Jason mumbled to himself. "I don't have to think about her. Great." _

And now he had to think about her again. She was back in Port Charles. She wasn't dead. She was alive.

This was all too much for him to consume. He thought and convinced himself that he was over Courtney, but now she was back and proving him wrong. 

_Jason sat down in Jake's, sipping his drink and watching the television hanging from the ceiling that they had playing the news._

_"In the latest news, investigators have found the blood of Courtney Mathews, a local woman who has been missing for a month now, up north in Maine. Police are now confirming her death."_

Jason's insides shivered, and a chill traveled up his spine. He continued to drink, but the fact that he could have saved Courtney's life if he had never gotten involved with her rotted in the back of his mind.

It was too late now.

But, here he was getting a second chance. He didn't know why he deserved it, but he was going to act upon it. He had to see Courtney just one more time. He would. 

****

Jason woke up, finding himself in the position he was in last night when he was thinking about Courtney. He stretched, his neck being stiff from his uncomfortable sleeping position as he thought of where he would start searching.

He wanted to find Courtney, but he wondered whether or not he should tell Sonny or Carly about her being back and not dead. 

They wouldn't believe him. He realized that no one would believe him.

The soft snow fell gently on the empty coffin as everyone dressed in black stood around, a grim expression on each and every face. The only sound was the soft murmurs of sympathy that people delivered to Sonny, Carly, Mike, and even him. 

_It was depressing, especially the mob of black. Courtney wouldn't have wanted this, but now he would never know what Courtney thought. She would have wanted them all to stop worrying about her and live on being happy._

_Jason sighed. She was gone, and he had to stop referring to her as if she was alive. _

_He didn't know what to do. He stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do, if he should smile or cry or run away. Slowly, the people excused themselves and left. It was only the three- Carly, Sonny, and Jason- left now. Sonny hadn't spoken a word._

_"This was nice," Carly whispered, swallowing back tears. Sonny licked his lips nervously._

_"I have to go," he said in a voice unlike his own. His eyes were empty, and neither Carly nor Jason could tell what he was feeling or had a clue where he could be going. _

_"Do you want me to come with you?" Carly asked, doubting her husband's state._

_"No, just stay with Jason." _

_Sonny walked off in the distance disappearing in the snow, leaving Carly and Jason standing uncomfortably facing the coffin._

_"Jase, I'm sorry."_

_Jason cleared his throat. "Carly," his voice cracked. "It's- it's not your fault. You weren't the one who killed her." He paused._

_"I killed her," he whispered._

_Carly's eyes grew sad as she looked over at her best friend. "Jason, you didn't kill her."_

_"I got involved with her and put her in danger. Then I left her and broke my- her heart. I could have gone and saved her but Sonny didn't trust me because of what I did."_

_"Jason," Carly soothed, embracing him, rubbing his back sympathetically. "It wasn't any of our faults, but we're going to miss her- there's no doubt about that. Courtney was a wonderful person, and she would not want us to spend the rest of our life fretting about her."_

_Jason pulled away. "We don't know what she thinks. She's dead, Carly. She can't think."_

_Jason felt hot tears well up in his eyes, but he pushed them back. His breathing rate increased. He felt his soul ripping into pieces._

_"Please just let me be alone for a while, Carly," Jason mumbled._

_"Okay, if you need anything, just let me know." Carly turned to walk away, leaving Jason alone._

_He walked toward the casket kicking snow, and he collapsed on top of it, shedding rare tears. He let himself just loose himself. Courtney was gone. There was no use. No use at all…._

****

Ric Lansing was the first to spot Courtney. He was stopping by Kelly's early in the morning when he saw the familiar face lurking outside the restaurant. The person was familiar- too familiar for comfort.

He leered closed to her, and he saw the last person he expected. Courtney Mathews didn't catch sight of him, but he saw her well enough. Well enough to use her to his advantage.

_If you leave,_

_Don't leave now._

_Please don't take my heart away._

_Promise me, just one more night._

_Then we'll go our separate ways. _

_We've always have time on our side. _

_Now it's fading fast._

_Every second,_

_Every moment,_

_We've got to,_

_We've got to make it last._

_I touch you once._

_I touch you twice._

_I won't let go at any price._

_I need you know like I needed you then._

_You always said,_

_We'll still be friends._

_Someday._

_If you leave,_

_I won't cry._

_I won't waste one single day._

_But if you leave,_

_Don't look back._

_I'll be running the other way._

_Seven years went under the bridge._

_Like time is standing still._

_Heaven knows what happens now._

_You've got to,_

_You've got to say you will._

_I touch you once._

_I touch you twice._

_I won't let go at any price._

_I need you like I needed you then._

_You always said,_

_We'd meet again._

_Somewhere._

_If you leave… _

**A/N** I know it took me a while to write this next chapter; I have another fiction to write. Now I plan to finish this one. I hope you all enjoy, and I really would like to know what you think!!


	4. An Old Rose Returns

       Chapter 4: An Old Rose Returns 

Courtney crept back inside, pulling the covers over herself in bed for a meek warmness. After a while of tossing and turning, she eventually fell into a fitful sleep. Her dreams were unsettled because for some reason she couldn't get Jason, someone who she had no intentions of seeing or thinking about, out of her mind. 

Morning approached, turning the sky a sickly gray color. It would just be another rainy day of staying inside. Courtney was awakened by the sound of Megan's voice,

"Mommy, come on get up."

Courtney groaned, "What time is it?" She glanced at her watch, and it read nine o'clock. She rubbed her eyes; time had passed faster then she thought.

"Are you hungry?" she asked groggily. 

"Uh huh."

"Okay, just let Mommy get dressed, and we'll go out for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!" Megan replied cheerfully as she ran to go play outside before Courtney could even leave bed.

****

Courtney threw on some clothes, and her and Megan took another cab to Kelly's. With Megan in her arms, she pushed open the door and walked inside. They both sat down at the table they had been at yesterday night and waited for someone to come and take their order.

"Mommy," Megan asked. "Why are we here?"

Courtney frowned, confused by the question. "What do you mean? We're here to eat."

"No, I mean why are we here? Why didn't we just stay home with Grandma and Ted?"

Courtney brushed a strand of blonde hair of Megan's eyes. "Ted had to leave because I had to come here. I had something important here that I needed." She paused. "Did you know that I used to live here?"

Megan shook her head, smiling as she drank her glass of juice.

"I did. I lived her a few years ago when I was younger," Courtney answered with a smile, beginning to warm up to the subject.

****

Jason trotted down the stairs, pulling his jacket over his arms on his way down. He was pulling on his gloves and opening his door to leave when he was stopped.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Jason?" Carly said, taking a step back from Jason's advance out the door. "Where are you heading so fast?" 

She walked in, seeming like she would be staying for a while.

"Kelly's," Jason answered, hoping this would close the conversation, but of course it didn't.

"I was thinking of going there and maybe to the Cellar too. Maybe I'll come with you," Carly suggested.

"No," Jason reclined her offer quickly. "I mean I can go on my own. You know I just need to think."

Carly studied him for a moment, and then she realized. "Oh, Jason. You noticed, didn't you?"

"Noticed what?"

"It's been five years since Courtney died today," Carly said solemnly. Jason thought back. She was right. It was today.

"Oh," he said. "I didn't notice actually."

"Okay," Carly said, not fully believing him. "Well, I'll let you go. If you need me, you know where I am."

"Yeah."

Carly exited, probably to tell Sonny that Jason was "upset" again that day and to leave him alone. Truth was, Jason had forgotten about Courtney's death anniversary. Maybe the Courtney he saw in Kelly's last night was an illusion. He was just delusional because of the anniversary. That's right, he didn't see her. It was just an illusion. She was dead, no matter how much he wanted her not to be.

Either way, he knew what he had to do.

****

Jason knew exactly where he was going even if he had never visited the place before. He rode down the slick, snow-covered streets on his motorcycle, the cold wind whipping his face. 

He slowed down on reaching his destination. Reluctantly, he left his bike and walked up to the towering iron gate. He pushed the gate back and walked past rows of gray slates in the ground until he found the one he wanted. He stood in front of it silently, just letting its presence sink it.

_Courtney Mathews_

_Beloved sister, a Wonderful Person_

We miss her too much for words 

Lying on top of Courtney's gave was an old, withered rose, it's petals scattered around. Jason remembered this rose well. He placed it here five years ago. He picked it up and spun it around in his fingers.

"It's time for a new rose."

He had a fresh rose with him, and he laid it over her grave, taking the old one with him. He turned and began to leave, but he stopped after a few paces.

He sighed. "See you Courtney."

And with those words, he left the graveyard, heading for Kelly's.

****

"Did you use to come here a lot?" Megan asked, taking a large slurp of her drink.

Courtney nodded. "I did. I used to work here."

"You used to work?"

"Uh huh."

"Did Daddy used to live here too?" Megan asked innocently enough. "Because maybe we could go see him."

Courtney smiled at her daughter forlornly. "Sweetie, your daddy loves you, but he's just to busy to see us."

Megan looked down, causing Courtney to feel even worse. She had given Megan that answer before, but now it was tearing at her heart even more because she wanted to see him herself.

"Finish your breakfast, Megan," Courtney said. "Then we can go to the park, how would you like that?"

"Okay," Megan answered, a little happier now. They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Courtney sighed to herself. This was turning into an entire mess. She looked across the table and noticed that Megan had stopped eating her meal and was staring behind Courtney.

"What is it, Megan?"

Megan's eyes never moved when she asked, "Mommy, why is that man staring at us?"

Courtney's insides lurched. She turned around to see whom her daughter was talking about, and when she did, she found herself facing the last person she was expecting to see.

"Courtney?"
    
    _When you feel all alone,_
    
    _And the world has turned its back on you._
    
    _Give me a moment please,_
    
    _To tame your wild, wild heart._
    
    _I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you._
    
    _It's hard to find relief,_
    
    _And people can be so cold._
    
    _When darkness is upon your door,_
    
    _And you feel like you can't take anymore._
    
    _Let me be the one you call._
    
    _If you jump, I'll break your fall._
    
    _Lift you up,_
    
    _And fly away with you into the night._
    
    _If you need to fall apart,_
    
    _I can mend a broken heart._
    
    _If you need to crash, then crash and burn,_
    
    _You're not alone._
    
    _When you feel all alone,_
    
    _And a loyal friend is hard to find._
    
    _You're caught in a one-way street._
    
    _With the monsters in your head._
    
    _When hopes and dreams are far away,_
    
    _ And you feel like you can't face the day,_
    
    _Let me be the one you call._
    
    _If you jump, I'll break your fall._
    
    _Lift you up _
    
    _And fly away with you into the night_
    
    _If you need to fall apart,_
    
    _I can mend a broken heart._
    
    _If you need to crash, then crash and burn,_
    
    _You're not alone_
    
    _'Cause there has always been heartache and pain,_
    
    _And when it's over you'll breathe again._
    
    _You'll breathe again._
    
    _When you feel all alone,_
    
    _And the world has turned its back on you._
    
    _Give me a moment please,_
    
    _To tame your wild, wild heart._
    
    _Let me be the one you call._
    
    _If you jump, I'll break your fall._
    
    _Lift you up _
    
    _And fly away with you into the night._
    
    _If you need to fall apart,_
    
    _I can mend a broken heart._
    
    _If you need to crash, then crash and burn,_

_You're not alone._

_You're not alone._

**A/N** I posted this chapter faster to make up for not posting before. The next one might take longer because I have something that I have to do before I get a chance to write it. I hope you are all enjoying this, and I really would like to know any feedback from anyone who is reading. Hope you are enjoying.


	5. My Prince Charming

**Chapter 5: My Prince Charming**

Courtney's jaw fell aghast at the sight of the person who was in front of her. She made a small squeak of astonishment, but she wasn't able to come up with anything to say. Instead, he spoke first.

"Courtney Mathews," the person said smugly, crossing their arms across their chest. "Never thought I'd see you here again."

Courtney shut her opened mouth. "Ric. . . what are you doing here?" Courtney asked faintly.

A wry grin formed on Ric's face.  

"I was going to get a cup of coffee, but I had no idea that I would see you here," he replied.

Courtney was agitated with Ric's obviously annoyingly conceded and cocky mood. She wanted to wipe the smile of his face so badly because he was thinking that he had a huge advantage here.

"So, Courtney, tell me. Why are you in Port Charles?" Ric asked politely. He didn't seem to acknowledge that Megan was even there yet, but Courtney was sure that he would soon in his smart aleck tone

"Get lost, Ric."

"Mommy, who is this?" Megan piped up, staring curiously at Ric. Ric's glance traveled to the young girl now; his smile grew larger at the sight of her. He walked past Courtney and knelt down next to Megan.

"And who are you?" Ric questioned sweetly, stroking her hair. Courtney was disgusted. She wanted to slap the hand away and force him away from her daughter.

"Megan," Megan answered bashfully. 

Ric thought carefully about his question, knowing that Courtney could stop him at any minute, but Courtney was in too much of a shock to do anything.

"Is Courtney your mommy?" Ric flashed Courtney a grin, but before Megan could answer his question, Courtney swooped in picking up her daughter.

She said, "Megan, come on, let's go the park now, okay?" Megan nodded. She turned to face Ric. "And Ric, so great to see you," Courtney added sarcastically. "Sorry we couldn't talk longer. Bye."

Courtney snatched up their coats and began to walk out. Ric looked after her in defeat, but he ran up to her after a few seconds.

"Courtney." He pulled her shoulder back.

"Get your hands off me."

Ric removed his hand, holding them up, so Courtney could see. "Fine. I'll keep my hands off you if you just talk with me for a few minutes."

****

Jason rode down the roads and stopped, pulling up in front of Kelly's. He left his bike and began to walk up to Kelly's.

****

Courtney raised her eyebrows. Ric couldn't possible think that she would want to talk to him on the circumstances. She stayed where she was, and he must have assumed that she was going to talk since she didn't move.

"So do Sonny and Carly know you're back in town- or even alive?" Ric inquired. 

Courtney opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't know what to say. Of course her brother had no clue that she was back in town, but telling Ric was a stupid idea and would give him the advantage of possible blackmail- since he was likely considering what he had done to Carly.

"Why do you care what Sonny and Carly know?"

Ric shrugged. "I was only wondering where you've been all these years."

Megan stared up at her mother, listening to the conversation very confused. Courtney ran her hand down the back of her head.

"Our conversation is over," she stated through gritted teeth. Ric seemed to accept this; he brushed past her and exited Kelly's.

"Mommy, who was that?"

Courtney paused. "That was just someone I used to know."

"Is he my daddy?"

(**A/N** This is a flashback that took place a year ago. FYI, if you didn't understand.) 

_Courtney laid back on the couch, gently stroking Megan's hair as she fell asleep in her arms. Courtney herself was beginning to doze off too._

_"Mommy? Tell me about daddy again," Megan requested, snuggling closer._

_Courtney smiled and whispered, "I don't know an new stories about him. What do you want me to tell you about him?"_

_"Tell me how he looks."_

_Courtney had done this before, and Megan enjoyed it a lot. Courtney used to feel awkward speaking about her old life, but now she grew more comfortable. She had to be careful, though, just so Megan wouldn't know too much. _

_"Well, he has dark hair, and you got your beautiful blue eyes from him. He had a soft face, but he could get mad very easily. He would have loved to see you right now.  But you look more like me then him."_

_Megan smiled. "Was he handsome like Prince Charming in Cinderella?"_

_"Yeah, he was. He was my Prince Charming."_

_Megan beamed, pleased with the story. She closed her eyes pleasantly and fell asleep. Courtney, on the other hand, wasn't as at ease with what she had just told her daughter. She had described her wanted father for her child, but she just didn't know. She just didn't know about her daughter's father._

_She kissed Megan softly on the head and picked her up to go to bed. She sighed; she wished that Megan had a father. Someone who she didn't have to describe but Megan could see for her own eyes. Someone who could love Megan as much as she did._

"No, sweetie. He isn't your father." She sat Megan down on the ground, and Megan darted out the door. "At least I don't think."

****

Ric walked little ways away from Kelly's before he made his call, just to make sure he could have it privately. He punched in the number on his cell phone and waited for someone to pick up.

The message machine played, and he waited to leave his message.

_Beep._

"Hello. Sonny, I have some very important news for you. I'm going to head over now, but in case you aren't there and we don't meet up, meet me at the docks at seven o'clock tonight."

****

Courtney followed Megan out, seeing her through the window already outside playing in the snow. Courtney wasn't paying attention, she was busy thinking about something else, so she was surprised when she ran into someone when walking out the door.

Courtney fell backwards, dropping the take-out box with their breakfast in it. 

"Sorry," she apologized, gathering her things from the floor. "I wasn't look where I was going. My mind was somewhere else."

She picked up the keys that the other person had dropped when they collided, and she stood up, offering the keys to the man she had run into.

But the keys fell back out of her hands once she saw who it was that she had run into.

After a few minutes of silence, Courtney weakly whispered, "Hi."

Jason only stared back at her, his eyes wide as he gaped at the woman in front of him.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing._

_Watch you smile when you are sleeping,_

_While you're far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet serener._

_I could stay lost in this moment, forever._

_When every moment I send with you, _

_Is a moment I treasure._

_Forever and ever._

_I don't want to close my eyes._

_I don't want to fall asleep._

_Cuz, I'd miss you babe._

_And I don't want to miss this._

_Because even when I dream again,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_Because I'd still miss you babe._

_Lying close to you,_

_Hearing your heart beating._

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming._

_Wonder if it's me you're seeing._

_And then I kiss your eyes._

_And thank God we're together._

_And I just want to stay with you_

_In this moment forever_

_I don't want to close my eyes._

_I don't want to fall asleep._

_Cuz, I'd miss you baby._

_And I don't want to miss this._

_Because even when I dream again,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_ I'd still miss you baby._

_I don't want to miss one smile._

_I don't want to miss one kiss._

_I just want to be with you,_

_Right here with you._

_Just like this._

_I just want to hold you close._

_Feel your heart so close to mine._

_And stay here in the moment for the rest of time…_

**A/N** Did I move in too fast? I had nothing else to write, and I want to be able to progress the Jason/Courtney meeting. Let me know what you think. I know this is a little shorter, but I had writer's block during this one. Hope you are still enjoying!


	6. Unscheduled Meetings

Chapter 6: Unscheduled Meetings 

Courtney wanted to come up with something brilliant and sketchy to say, but the expression on Jason's face and just the sight of him left her paralyzed with a huge knot in her throat. Her hand was still held out uselessly, but she moved it away, staring at her feet with wide eyes.

Jason was in the same state, maybe worse. He turned his head away from Courtney and shut his eyes. 

_Courtney wasn't there; he was just imagining this. This wasn't real_. He kept trying to convince himself of that, but it didn't work. His hand was wrapped tightly around the rose from the cemetery in his pocket. He turned around and opened his eyes. She was still there.

"Jason?" Courtney's voice cracked, wanting this man in front of her to confirm her thoughts that it couldn't be Jason, that it wasn't him; but she knew it was. The familiar blue eyes, facial features, everything was the Jason she remembered.

Jason had no time to answer Courtney because Megan came running back inside, small flakes of snow covering her jacket. 

"Mommy, are you coming?" she asked, running up to Courtney and tugging on her coat.

"Yeah," Courtney said breathlessly, not taking her eyes off Jason. "I'm coming."

Jason's eyes stayed glued to Courtney too as she followed the young girl, who she must have been the mother of, out the door. Even once she left Kelly's, his eyes followed her figure standing out in the snow through the window. She didn't look back except for once. It was brief when she did, but Jason could see a small flicker of regret in her eyes.

And it was that flicker that caused his insides to grow warm.

****

While Megan played in the park, Courtney couldn't stop thinking about running into Jason at Kelly's. When their eyes had made contact, his seemed so empty. Maybe she was the only one that felt a huge rush of feelings from seeing him. Maybe he had moved on and completely forgotten about her. No matter what, Jason didn't seem like the old Jason she knew.

****

Jason stayed at Kelly's longer then he expected. He only came for a cup of coffee to go, but he ended up sitting at a table for a couple of hours just to think. When Courtney had walked in, it ratified that what he had been thinking was wrong. Courtney was alive.

"Would you like a refill of your coffee?" a waitress asked, and Jason nodded in reply. 

Why couldn't he just make up his mind?

****

The early hours of the day sped by for some, but for others they crept by like a slug. For some the come of night came as a relief- reminding them that tomorrow would come for them to start over again tomorrow.  But tomorrow also reminded some that they would have another day to mess up, another day to hurt.

****

Courtney watched Megan sleep, watched her chest rise as she breathed. It was times like these that she wanted to run, leave someone with Megan, and run out to just think a little. But she couldn't; she was a mother, and she was glad about that in a way. But she just wished that she could leave; she wished someone could take her place, but no one in Port Charles- with the exception of Ric and she certainly wasn't going to call either of them- knew she and Megan were in Port Charles.

She stared over at the phone, itching to pick it up and call someone, but she couldn't. She came here not to be seen, but to see herself.  She sighed, falling backwards against the headboard. 

Why did this have to be so hard?

Doubting herself, her hand moved over to the phone and picked up the receiver. Her shaking hand dialed a number and she waited for the phone to ring. 

"Hi, I need you to meet me outside the motel at six-thirty. Please come, Carly, it's an emergency."

****

Carly walked into the penthouse, throwing her coat into a chair along with some of the club's papers.

"Sonny?" she called through the house. There was no answer. "Michael?" No answer.

Michael must have gone to the park, and Sonny was out somewhere. Carly had the place to herself, at least for a while. She saw her message machine blinking, and she pressed the flashing, red button.

"You have one new message."

"Hi," a familiar voice came over the machine. "I need you to meet me outside the motel at six-thirty. Please come, Carly, it's an emergency."

Normally Carly would have just deleted this message, but the voice sounded so familiar and her insides were telling her to go meet this person. And it didn't sound like a person who was waiting there to murder her. Sonny would have highly disapproved, but she was going; and she shad to go alone. She glanced at a clock. 

6:25

She picked up her coat again and left for the motel.

****

Courtney hugged Megan's sleeping body close to her. Megan was beginning to wake up, and Courtney cooed soft words to drift her back into sleep. She waited restlessly for a few minutes for Carly to come, but no one came into site.

She was about to give up on Carly after fifteen minutes of waiting. Megan was sleeping again, and Courtney was starting to feel endangered by being alone in a bad neighborhood. Lucky enough for her, Carly was already walking up to her.

"Oh my God. Courtney?"

****

Sonny walked up to the docks, checking his coat pocket for his gun- just in case. He felt almost naked if he was unarmed. Having a gun with him just became his way of life.

He strolled down in the snow. Ric wasn't here yet. He'd wait for him, but not for long. 

"Sonny, glad you decided to meet me."

"Cut to the chase, Ric; I have things to do. What do you have to tell me?" Sonny asked impatiently as Ric took his time making his way toward Sonny. 

Ric crossed his arms over his chest. He enjoyed being the one in charge, having the power over Sonny for a few minutes. His smirk grew larger. "I have some very important information for you."

"I already know that," Sonny retorted. "Now what is it?" 

****

"Courtney. . . is that- is that you?" Carly had her hand covering a broad grin on her face and tears glistening in her eyes as she realized who was standing in front of her.

Courtney returned her smile nervously. "Yeah, it's me." She wasn't sure what to say. "Hi, Carly."

Carly ran up toward Courtney and embraced her in a tight hug, which Courtney gladly returned. They each pulled away, each smiling wider then the other. 

"Oh my God, Courtney. I thought you were. . ."

"I know, I know."

After a few minutes of silence and taking in the presence of each other, Carly asked,

"Courtney, what happened to you? You just. . . disappeared."

Courtney lowered her head. "I know I did, and I'm sorry. I just had to get out of here; I was going to come back in a few months. But then people were claiming me dead, and I didn't deny it. It turned into a whole mess, and I just told myself that it was better this way."

"But they found your blood up in Maine, Courtney, and lots of it. Doctors said that it had to be true that you bled to death after loosing that much blood. What happened there?"

Courtney swallowed. "I went to Maine after I left Port Charles, but then somehow AJ traced me and wanted me to come back to him. When I told him no over the phone, he sent some men up to my house, and when I wouldn't come with them, they were given the order to kill me. I only just escaped."

"Oh, Courtney." They hugged again. "We thought you'd been dead all these years. We all missed you- everyone."

Carly smiled, staring down at the child in Courtney's arms. "Now you know that I am going to want to know who this angel is, Courtney." Carly said, grinning at Megan. "Is she your. . ."

"My daughter."

"Oh, Courtney. She looks a lot like you." Carly smiled at Megan. "I'm not going to pester you with more questions about her or your disappearance because, well, you just look so tired and worn out."

"Thank you, but there's a reason I asked you meet me. There's something- well, two things- I need you to do for me." 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Okay, Carly, I know you, and I know that you have the best of heart; but do not go around telling people that I'm here in Port Charles because. . ."

"I know. I won't tell. What else do you need?" 

"Can you just take Megan for a while, so I can go do something. I just don't want her getting in the middle of my old life."

"Sure, Courtney."

"Is there a way I can get Megan back without seeing Sonny?"

Carly looked hesitant. "Yeah, but Courtney, don't you think you should just see Sonny? He is your brother."

"I know he is, but I just can't deal with him right now- or anyone else for that matter. I just have to do this without Sonny getting involved." Courtney began to gently wake Megan up. 

"Mommy?"

"Sweetie, you're going to go with Aunt Carly for a while, okay? 

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go somewhere. I'll come get you soon. Okay?" Courtney handed Megan over to Carly, and she took off, calling behind her,

"Thanks Carly. I'll come get her soon!"

****

Courtney sighed nervously as she waited outside Kelly's. What was she doing? This was so crazy, but it just felt so right. The wind gave a howling blow, and she could hear the murmurs of voices inside Kelly's.

Inside she saw Jason getting up and leaving. He was one of the few left, and her insides fluttered as he approached the door. As he walked out he froze, seeing Courtney standing in front of him.

"Hi, Jason."
    
    _I need love, love to ease my mind._
    
    _I need to find, find someone to call mine._
    
    _But mama said,_
    
    _You can't hurry love._
    
    _Oh, you'll just have to wait._
    
    _She said love don't come easy._
    
    _It's a game of give n take._
    
    _You cant hurry love no you'll just have to wait._
    
    _You gotta trust good times no matter how long it takes._
    
    _Oh, but how many heartaches must I stand?_
    
    _Before I find a love to let me live again._
    
    _Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on._
    
    _When I feel my strength, yeah is almost gone._
    
    _I remember mama said. . ._
    
    _No, you can't hurry love,_
    
    _You'll just have to wait._
    
    _She said love don't come easy._
    
    _It's a game of give and take._
    
    _How long must I wait?_
    
    _How much more can I take?_
    
    _Before loneliness will cause my heart, heart to break._
    
    _No, I can't bear to live my life alone._
    
    _I grow impatient for a love to call my own,_
    
    _But when I feel that I, I can't go on._
    
    _These precious words keep me hanging on._
    
    _I remember mama said. . ._
    
    _You can't hurry love._
    
    _Oh, you'll just have to wait._
    
    _She said love don't come easy._
    
    _It's a game of give and take._
    
    _You can't hurry love. _
    
    _No, you'll just have to wait._
    
    _She said trust good times,_
    
    _No matter how long it takes._
    
    _Now break._
    
    _You know love, love don't come easy._
    
    _But I keep on waiting, anticipating._
    
    _For that soft voice to talk to me at night,_
    
    _For some tender arms to hold me tight._
    
    _I keep waiting. . .I keep on waiting_
    
    _But it ain't easy. . . it ain't easy._
    
    _But mama said. . ._
    
    _You can't hurry love._
    
    _No, you'll just have to wait._
    
    _She said trust good times._
    
    _No matter how long it takes._
    
    _You can't hurry love._
    
    _No you'll just have to wait._
    
    _She said love don't come easy._
    
    _It's a game of give and take._

**A/N** I know, I keep ending it the same way. Courtney sees Jason, and they are both shocked. I'm sorry! Carly and Courtney confrontation might have seemed weird; I'm sorry about that too! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will work on getting the next one out!  


	7. Dreams are Wishes your Heart Makes

Chapter 7: Dreams are Wishes your Heart Makes 

 "I already know that. Now what is it?" Sonny asked impatiently with an agitated expression on his face to match his annoyed tone of voice.

"Sonny, you have to understand that what I'm about to tell you took a while of researching and that I wouldn't even tell you if I knew it was true."

Sonny scoffed. "I'll make the decision of that."

Ric shifted his weight slightly nervously. The only thing left for him to do was tell Sonny, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to do that yet. Sonny stared expectantly at Ric.

"What is it, Ric?"

****

Courtney smiled with confidence that she didn't feel. Wringing her hands together nervously, she walked up to Jason, trying to look him straight in the eye.

"Hi Jason."

Jason stared at Courtney with a loss for words. The cat had indeed caught his tongue.

"Courtney," was the brilliance that managed to slip his tongue. Then even more came. "Hi."

****

"Come on, sweetie," Carly cooed softly as she entered her home, with a sleeping Megan in her arms.

Quietly, she laid Megan down on the couch, pulling a spare blanket over her. She sat down at her feet, staring at her in an amazed trance. It was almost uncanny how Megan seemed to be Courtney's miniature double. She had Courtney's soft features, but there was a jagged sense to her face as well. Fierce but gentle.

Carly smiled as Megan stirred.

"Mommy?" she said, stifling a yawn.

"Your mommy had to go out for a while, honey. She'll be back soon. She just went to go talk to. . .someone."

Megan nodded sleepily, sticking her thumb in her mouth. 

****

Courtney smiled in a shy manner. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

Jason nodded numbly. 

"You…you're supposed to be dead," his voice cracked stupidly.

Courtney gave a soft, short laugh; tears began to well in her eyes. Something about being there just triggered all her emotions at once.

"I know."

"What are you doing here?" Jason found as he talked, the more stupid he sounded. He was dumbfounded. 

"I-I wanted to come back." Quietly she added, "But I shouldn't have come here." 

Something tugged at Courtney inside her as she just looked up into those blue eyes she had found comfort in before. 

"What happened?"

"I went away," Courtney began to sob, oblivious to the rush of tears the raced down her face. Jason immediately regretted asking the question. 

Slowly he moved toward her and pulled her into an awkward hug, whispering,

"I'm sorry."

His insides rushed at her touch. It was as if he was five years younger and nothing had changed. It was like being intoxicated, but there was always more to look forward to. But Jason knew that there was nothing now. There couldn't be anything. 

Slowly, Jason pulled his head away, not breaking their contact. With a gloved hand, he brushed the tears off her face. He smiled. Courtney returned the smile.

"I've missed you, Courtney," Jason whispered, leaning his face against hers. "I missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too." 

Jason looked back in Courtney's eyes again. He lowered his mouth down on hers. 

And, right in front of Kelly's, Jason and Courtney had their reunion.

****

A scream broke the still of the night. Courtney bolted up in bed, heart racing. She looked around; she was back in the hotel room. Her breathing slowed down back to normal. Still clutching her heart, she leaned back.

It was all just a dream.

It was a relief part way, but she longed for it all to be real. Seeing Carly again, following Jason to Kelly's, and kissing him. . .

"Mommy, are you okay?"

Courtney jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Courtney paused. "No. . .it wasn't a bad dream at all."
    
    _We've been together since way back when,_
    
    _And sometimes I never want to see you again._
    
    _But I want you to know, after all these years,_
    
    _That you're still the one I want whispering in my ears._
    
    _You're still the one I like to talk to in bed,_
    
    _ Still the one that turns my head._
    
    _We're still having fun, and you're still the one_
    
    _Well, I look at your face everyday, _
    
    _And I never seen it 'til it went away,_
    
    _When winter came, I just wanted to go,_
    
    _Back to a desert, how I yearned for the snow._
    
    _You're still the one that makes me laugh, _
    
    _Still the one that's my better half_
    
    _We're still having fun, and you're still the one_
    
    _You're still the one that makes me strong, _
    
    _Still the one I wannatake along_
    
    _We're still having fun, and you're still the one_
    
    _You're still the one that I love to touch, _
    
    _Still the one, and I can't get enough._
    
    _We're still having fun, and you're still the one_
    
    _You're still the one who can scratch my itch,_
    
    _Still the one, and I wouldn't switch._
    
    _We're still having fun, and you're still the one_
    
    _You're still the one that makes me shout_
    
    _Still the one that I dream about_
    
    _We're still having fun, and you're still the one_
    
    _We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

**A/N** Okay, a shorter chapter, I know, but at least I got it up! Good for me, right? Well, I gave you some Journey action, even if it was a dream. Hope you enjoyed. I have no clue when the next chapter will be out.

I figured I'd explain what was a dream and what wasn't. Okay here's the dream stuff:

Courtney seeing Carly and giving Megan to her. Carly looking at Megan.

Courtney going to see Jason at Kelly's the SECOND time. (The first time really happened) 

And the kiss. 

Sorry if I upset you with this dream. I was out of plot ideas, so I resorted to the oldest author trick. 

What wasn't a dream: All the stuff that wasn't mentioned up there. And Jason did see Courtney the first time in Kelly's that was not a dream.

Please review!


End file.
